Ruby Flames
by cutiereader968
Summary: Mai knew she was strong, there was no doubt about that. But some things are too hard for even the mightiest to bear. One-shot. T because it sounds cooler.


**Hey, guys! I know...I'm alive! For any of you reading my story A Dagger in the Flames, please forgive me! I had MAJOR writer's block, and I just could not bring myself to write another chapter. I'm making progress, and the next chapter is halfway done. But please let me entertain you with this one-shot about Maiko! I know how much you all love Maiko!**

**Super long AN, sorry! Just read!**

* * *

><p>Mai knew she was a strong person. No one could doubt that. She had survived a neglected childhood, staying with Zuko after his mother died, losing Zuko, finding him again, getting captured because of him—and, finally, becoming engaged to that same man.<p>

But some things were just too much to bear. Of course, she loved her fiancé and the many things they shared together…but sometimes his duties as the Fire Lord _really _got in the way of their relationship.

Her eyes traveled down to her pale, thin finger; where a golden band, adorned with a giant, ruby-red stone, was situated. Zuko had given it to her the night he asked her to marry him.

His eyes had been nervous and fluttery all through their "casual" date. His fingers had never ceased shaking. And when she had dismissively asked him what in _Agni _could be wrong with him, he had only grunted and held her hand tighter; almost to the delicate point of pain.

His hold on her had not lessened for the rest of the night. Even as the soothing winds and bright Fire Lily's of the garden circulated in a wonderful little rhythm around them, Zuko still was sullen and callous, not even attempting to strike up _some _sort of conversation.

"Zuko!" she had finally smacked his arm, trying to untangle her thin arm from his own.

He only looked at her with wide eyes, "What, Mai?" his voice had been tense—but still caring; tenderness flitted through his golden irises.

"Is something wrong?" her own voice had a rushed quality, that one might call panic, to it, "Is it…me?" she remembered wanting to smack herself in the forehead for letting her voice crack once—not that she could; Zuko had not even let go of her arm yet. Instead, he clutched it, turning the pastel of her wrist a reddish tint.

He seemed to realize that she was hurt—a huge show of emotion for Mai—and let go of her arm in exchange for her small hands.

"No, Mai," he had said in a low, intense tone, "You haven't done anything wrong. In fact, I am afraid I might be the one who is messing up…you see, I have something to ask you." He had stopped, started again, "Our date was ruined by my…atrocious behavior. Let me make it up to you—"

"Zuko, I—" she had sensed something big was going to happen; and she wasn't exactly _wonderful _at handling change.

His forceful hand cupped her chin, "It would be easier if you would stop talking!" he muttered to himself.

"Usually _you're _the one to try and _beg _me to talk."

He had ignored her remark and gotten down on one knee.

Right then, she had never been more terrified, and happy, in her life.

"Mai," His voice had been soft and low, gripping her hands lightly, staring up into her face, "I love you. I always have and I always will. I _cannot _stand being away from you. Leaving you…that one night…" his eyes had clouded with pain, "That was the hardest thing I have _ever _had to do. You make me smile; but you also don't let me grow too cocky. You know more than I, how easily you can put me back in my place."

His comment had made her smile, and she suddenly felt weightless; unsure of why and how…but loving the feeling.

He had continued—in his bumbling, rushed way, "And so…what I'm trying to say is," his eyes met hers; bright, soulful, and petrified, "Mai—will you marry me?"

"_Yes!"_ her squeal had popped out before he had even been able to finish.

He then picked her up in his big, muscular arms and she curled her legs around his ribs and touched her bare toes to each other around his back. Her many layers of robes had hung loosely around her; but she hadn't cared.

"Mai," his muffled voice had come from her collarbone, "I still have to show you the ring."

Now, in the center of the Fire Palace entryway she stared intently at the piece of jewelry that would seal her fate, a crystal-clear memory of something grand; she would _never, ever _let go of that moment.

The click of a heel made her eyes widen in fear. Without a second thought, she darted gracefully behind a stone column in the main entryway.

Her long, dark hair swung out from the side of her hiding spot. She cursed inaudibly and gathered it to her shoulder.

"Hello, there!" the guard who had made the sound called out, "Is anyone there?"

Mai deftly hopped to the next unseen alcove: A giant, framed picture of Fire Lord Ozai. She shivered at the way his cold, hard eyes glared out upon entering guests; as if he couldn't _stand _the sight of them. Zuko had insisted the Royal Décor Investors take down the portrait down quickly—but they had disagreed, saying that it would against "honor" and "tradition".

As she placed her back against the warm plush of the door, she rolled her eyes at the advisors stupid rules. _Honor and tradition my—_

But any type of thought or idea that might have jumped into her head instantly retreated when she heard the conversation going in the Throne Room.

"Zuko," a deep voice chastised, "Listen; this girl is lovely, a nice choice for your anger." A round of muffled laughter made its way through the door—Mai had never felt so irritated in her life, "But there is one problem…"

"And what would that be?" Zuko's own tone was strong and bitter.

The advisor took a deep breath, "She is not a bender."

Each word struck Mai's heart like a blow; pushing her deeper and deeper into shame. She'd always known that bending made you…well, almost _perfect_. But to be torn away from Zuko like this? How cruel _were_ these people?

There was complete and utter silence. Then Zuko spoke again, "I will marry Mai no matter what."

Another voice, higher than the first, spoke, "You misread us, Fire Lord Zuko. My colleagues and I only wish for you to have a baby that bends the elements."

"I don't understand…" Zuko trailed off.

But Mai did—and the thought of what they were about to say made her grip her stomach in revulsion. Even so, through it all, she stayed still and silent; the way she was always taught to be as a child.

"You will still be _married _to Lady Mai," the deep voice spoke again, "Only…she will not be the one to…produce your offspring." He finished awkwardly.

"No," Zuko's voice was oddly calm, "No!" his voice turned louder—and closer. The sound of stomping boots vibrated against the door, "_NO!" _he shouted, right in her ear.

She whirled around and ran; dashed for the marble stairs to her room in utter panic. Her eyes blurred with tears; her feet scraped against her leather-padded flats. With all the work Zuko had done to become Fire Lord, why should he give it up? She would feel _horrid _if _she _was the reason Zuko left the throne. For some maiden who couldn't even fulfill the simplest of tasks that was expected from every wife.

She hoped she had slipped away unnoticed, so she could wipe away her tears in peace—but when a hazy form walked from the door she had just been leaning against.

"Oh, Mai," Zuko held his arms open from his spot yards away from her, "Please…let me explain!" he took a step toward her.

Mai's throat was so thick and swollen that she couldn't speak, she only clasped her arms around herself and shook her head no.

Zuko looked pained at her caution of him; "Mai, I would never let another woman…" he trailed off.

Mai snapped out her self-pity at those words, "No, Zuko. I won't have you giving up the title or the throne for me!" she fairly snarled, letting her words spur her into action. The soles of her shoes clicked rhythmically against the stairs as she made her way into her bedchamber.

Once inside, she shut the door with the click, and pulled the metal bolt to lock it. Her maid gave her a strange look, but she only flopped onto her bed and let herself sink into the luxurious goose-feather mattress.

Mai had finally managed to make herself feel my better by thinking she was a beautiful peacock-swan, swimming along the crystal-blue water, content to feel the breeze and let the waves take her where they wanted her to go; when a knock interrupted her peaceful thoughts.

"Mai, open the door _now_!" Zuko yelled, banging on the wood excessively.

The maid gave Mai a doe-eyed look and started walking forward, ready to open the door.

Mai stepped forward, "I'm afraid I won't be able to let you do that—"

The maid—who was considerably bigger than the petite, raven-haired young lady—only shrugged and smirked, "Sorry, Lady Mai," on the lesser girl's part, she _did _look sorry, "But I answer to the Fire Lord above everyone else." She grabbed Mai's wrist in her arm and unlocked the door with her other.

"Sir," the maid bowed to Zuko, releasing Mai, "I…" she looked between the two lovers, "I will be going."

Beside the sound of a closing door, the room was deathly silent. Neither of the two making eye contact, but both feeling the electric pull that threatened to crash them into each other.

Finally, Zuko burst out with an exclamation, "Why do you always have to run away?" he yelled, taking a step closer to her, "Why can't you just _listen _and trust me for once?"

Mai felt her fists shaking, and fought to keep her temper under control, "I'm sorry. The news I received was very shocking. By the way, nice of you to tell me…" with those words, the Lady Mai—the girl who hardly _ever _cries in front of another soul—burst into another set of tears, "It's my fault!" the sobs made her collapse onto the bed again, "If I were…normal, I could make you children like…like Katara could! They could bend and you would not have to make another woman…"

Zuko was at her side in an instant, clasping her firmly in his arms, "Listen to me, Mai. I would _never _let another woman have my children. The advisors do not matter; that is what they are to me—advisors. Not rulers. They have no control over who I marry."

"B-but, what if we don't have children that can bend?" Mai was now recovering from her outburst, and was feeling silly and weak for seeming so dramatic.

"Then we have children that do not bend. Simple as that." Zuko stood and took her with him, lifting her small body into his arms as he had when he had asked her to remain his forever.

Mai placed her left hand over his heart, "Tomorrow. We'll get married tomorrow." She let his large finger touch the golden band, fingering the delicate, red jewel.

"Nothing will ever come between us again." He echoed, smiling his big, toothy grin, "I like it; I really do."

So, without any doubt, he plopped her onto her own bed, leaned above her body with his own, took her small face in his burly, marred hands, and kissed her until her lips were swollen and her body roared with arousal.

"Now, Zuko, now," she moaned, feeling something foreign press against her thigh, "I need you now."

"Whatever the baby is, we will love it and cherish it with all our hearts." Was all he said before their auras—one bright and burning, one soft and smooth—became one.

::

In the west Sitting Room, the sun trickled in through the thin curtains, making everything seem a little brighter.

Inside the room, a dark-haired mother and her dark-haired infant sat in a rocking chair. The three-month-old baby cooed back at its mother, as she hummed a peaceful lullaby.

The mother looked calm too; her pale skin was shimmering and creamy. It contrasted perfectly against her bright red robes which were that of a Lady. Which was what she was…a Fire Lady; in more ways than one.

The baby turned his wide, golden eyes to his mother, seeing the distant sun behind her lovely head. He cooed and reached for the sphere, chubby hands grasping for the sky.

"Do you like it, dear?" the mother kissed her soft-skinned baby on the forehead, making him giggle in delight, "Your father likes it too, angel."

The worry about having a bending baby had faded into the background, only a sliver of what it once was. Now, the baby's health was all Mai and Zuko cared about.

But the little boy didn't look away; in fact, his eyes seemed to grow clearer while looking the bright circle. The mother pressed a hand to the baby's…and pain seared on the tip of her finger, "Oh, my!"she cried, stunned.

But the little baby only giggled, and then something strange happened: It squinted. Hard and narrow, his eyes focused on the fire-powering object in the sky, fists clenching in determination.

"Zuko!" Mai called, "Zuko, come here!" she frantically tried to soothe the little boy, but he didn't need soothing.

"Boom!" he stretched his fist out into the air and a burst of flame shot from his tiny fist. He smiled lazily, stuck his thumb back in his mouth, and laid down quickly, his eyelashes fluttering shut. He was asleep in his mother's arms.

"Mai, what is it? Are you okay?" Zuko burst into the room, eyes wild. He hauled her up out of the chair and grasped the baby in between them, "Did something happen to Hiroki?" he touched the little's bundle's tuft of hair on his otherwise-bald head.

"Zuko," Mai smiled, her radiance making him catch his breath, "Our child is a fire bender."

He glanced at the ring on his young wife's finger and realized; not only did it represent his love to her—it represented an eternal flame. Just like their love…and just like their new son's gift.

* * *

><p><strong>Not my best work, but the idea popped into my head. Oh, and if any of you like to draw and have a deviantART, please let me know! <strong>

**Sorry about the horrible quality of the story, but I felt bad for never updating so you get this "please-forgive-me-lovely-readers" story! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
